This invention is directed to the utilization of heretofore undiscovered unique properties of two known anti-microbial agents used on plants: (A) a fungicide and bactericide for the control of additional pests and maladies, and for other benefits to the host, such as (1) control of insects and other pests of plants, (2) transport multi-directionally within plants while carrying nutrients and other materials there, while functioning as a source of plant nutrition, in addition to being pesticidal, (3) inducement of improved plant health by stimulating the plant""s own health system, a process sometimes called xe2x80x9csystemic activated resistancexe2x80x9d (SAR), (4) synergistic effect when combined with certain other pesticides (5) disinfection of inanimate surfaces proximate to plants or humans or animals, (6) control of certain pests and diseases by topical application where the hosts are animals and humans, and (B) another anti-microbial agent with a similar range of undiscovered properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,687 discloses a chemotherapeutic agent composed essentially of the tannate complex of picro cupric ammonium formate in aqueous solution combined with a minor amount of a surfactant sufficient to prevent formation of ammonium picrate. The therapeutic agent, identified as KT-19827 (and sold under the registered trademark PHYTON-27), is disclosed as useful in the control of plant diseases caused by pathogenic fungi and bacteria.
That patent, which is a division of the application which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,666, also discloses another chemotherapeutic agent, identified as KT-198, which is composed essentially of a tannate complex of picro ammonium formate and surfactant in a minor amount, which is disclosed as useful in control of plant diseases caused by pathogenic rickettsia-like organisms (RLO""s), mycoplasma-like organisms (MLO""s), and plant viruses.
It has been discovered that KT-19827 and KT-198 have the unexpected ability to pass through cell walls and kill certain arthropods; arachnids, such as mites; insects, such as aphids and whiteflies; certain mollusks, such as slugs; and certain other animals such as nematodes and similar pests which afflict the foliage, stems, roots, blossoms and seeds of plants. This property enables KT-19827 and KT-198 to be used by application to plants or to the soil around plants to control the numbers of these plant pests. It has also been discovered that KT-19827 and KT-198 can be of significant nutritive value to the plants treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,687 discloses the ability of KT-19827 and KT-198 to quickly translocate from the injection site in a tree through the entire tree from the roots to the crown leaves. It has now been discovered that unexpectedly this property is broader and includes dispersal in all directions not limited to elongated translocational cells composing the vascular system. It may be utilized to carry other substances, such as nutrients, admixed with KT-19827 or KT-198 to distribute the added substance from the application site throughout a treated plant, shrub or tree, for delivery to the points of use via the plant""s own internal transport system. The ability of KT-19827 and KT-198 to penetrate plant cell walls and move among cells in multiple directions may be utilized to introduce substances such as nutrients to the plant, as by spraying or dipping, at standard rates and intervals prescribed by the US EPA label for pesticidal efficiency without doing plant damage.
Disinfection of inanimate surfaces proximate to plants or humans or animals is an unexpected use, which derives from the discovered high level of free copper ions, Cu++. High ionic copper levels equate to greater efficacy against bacterial and other pathogens. The low total copper as metallic needed for efficacy against bacterial and other pathogens assures that it can be obtained without copper damage to plants proximate to the disinfected site.
The ability of KT-19827 and KT-198 to pass through cell walls and kill certain pests enumerated above also enables KT-19827 and KT-198 to be used to control other pests found in and around structures for habitation by humans and animals; control of animal pests such as bird lice, and control of human pests such as mites and head lice, fungal infections of the feet, microbial infections of cartilage and other sternum locales exposed to hospital infections during surgery which do not respond, due to low or no blood-circulation, to standard antibiotics ingested or given intravenously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,687 issued Jun. 16, 1987.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,666 issued Oct. 1, 1985.
Hammer, P.E., 1988, Post-harvest control of Botrytis cineria on cut roses with picro-cupric-ammonium formate. Plant Dis., 72: 347-350.
Broadly stated this invention is directed to the method of controlling plant pests which comprises applying to the plant afflicted with the pests, or to the unwanted primitive plants, a dilute aqueous solution of the tannate complex of picro cupric ammonium formate combined with a minor amount of a surfactant sufficient to prevent formation of ammonium picrate, identified as KT-19827 or by treatment with a dilute aqueous solution of the tannate complex of picro ammonium formate combined with a minor amount of a surfactant sufficient to prevent the formation of ammonium picrate, identified as KT-198.
The invention is directed as well to the method of increasing plant crop yield by nourishing a plant by introducing to the plant a dilute aqueous solution of KT-19827 or KT-198 alone or supplemented with dissolved plant nutrients applied as foliar sprays, soil drench or vascular injection.
The invention is also directed to the method of improving plant health by applying KT-19827 or KT-198 to prevent frost damage, to induce dessication of partially frost damaged tissue, and to stimulate adjoining viable tissue.
Additionally, the invention is also directed to the method of improving plant health by stimulating the plant""s own health system, benefits sometimes called systemic activated resistance, (SAR) to disease, achieved by treatment of plants with a dilute aqueous solution of KT-19827 or KT-198.
The invention is also directed to the method of improving control of plant diseases and pests through synergistic improvements achieved by combining KT-19827 or KT-198 with other commercially available pesticidal products.
Also the invention is directed to the method of disinfection of inanimate surfaces proximate to plants by treatment with unexpectedly dilute aqueous solutions of KT-19827 or KT-198.
The invention is directed to the method of controlling arachnids, insects, bacterial, fungal, slugs, nematodes, mycoplasma (including spiroplasma), rickettsia, and viral pests of animals and humans. These benefits are achieved by topical treatment of exposed surfaces with KT-19827 or KT-198.
The properties and method of production of KT-19827 are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,687 and U.S. Pat. No.4,544,666. These descriptions are incorporated herein by reference.
The invention is described in detail with particular reference to the control of plant pests, including but not limited to flies, mites, beetles, ants, nematodes, aphids, mealy bugs, thrips, slugs, and the like which afflict food and ornamental plants (both field grown and grown in greenhouses) including but not limited to food plants such as tomatoes, strawberries, pears, grapes, apples and other rosaseae, peppers, eggplants, potatoes, squash, rutabagas, bananas, pineapples, rice, beets, cucumbers, and the like, flowers such as roses, marigolds, poinsettias, geraniums, impatiens, pansies, orchids, violets, azaleas, lilies, peonies, cyclamen, iris, chrysanthemums, carnations, hibiscus, ferns, tropical foliage, and the like, trees such as oaks, maples, sycamores, willows, aspens, lindens, locusts, conifers, and the like, and shrubs and vines such as lilacs, forsythia, spirea, barberry, bougainvillea, Indian hawthorne, dogwood, cherry, laurel, hydrangea, and the like.
KT-19827 and KT-198 are applied in aqueous solution, most generally by spraying, or dipping or soil drenching when appropriate. Application rates and repetition of application depend upon the particular pest being controlled, pest pressure, host plant conditions, host plant safety parameters, and the like. Most generally the control agent is applied to plants at a rate of about 12 to 55 ounces per 100 gallons of water, but preferably between about 15 and 30 ounces per 100 gallons. While limited control may be achieved at lower rates of application, most effective control results from application at middle rates within the preferred range. The aqueous solution preferably has a pH between about 7.0 and 5.8, which results from the addition of KT-19827 and KT-198 which have a pH of 4.7, to water within the prescribed ranges. The material is preferably applied in an amount sufficient to completely wet the affected plant surfaces to the point of run-off for maximum effectiveness. For disinfecting inanimate surfaces the material is applied at a lower rate between about 4 to 15 ounces per 100 gallons of water and preferably between about 4 to 8 ounces per 100 gallons of water.
Standard commercial hydraulic spray equipment (such as Dramm) or chemigation equipment may be used. Such equipment is usually pressurized by compressed air or carbon dioxide. The foliage should be fluffed by the force of the spray to optimize cover of underleaves. The use of ESS (electrostatic) fine particle sprayers and other foggers is less preferred. Although these methods assure total coverage, the quantity of KT-19827 deposited may be inadequate in some circumstances, such as where infection is well underway and therapeutic treatment is required. Aerial applications may be made to field and forest settings.
In the event of an entrenched infestation involving several life stages of the pest, more than one application may be needed. The preferred interval between applications is 10 days. Good plant safety permits intervals as short as 3 to 5 days. A mild infestation may require retreatment in 21 days or monthly as long as conditions are conducive to continuing pest pressure.
Spray pressure pounds per square inch (psi) is preferred at about 250 but can be used by experienced operators at 350 psi or more. There is no minimum requirement for spray pressure. Backpack and hand sprayers, which are aimed directly at the host plant rather than lofted over them, can be used. Because there is a risk of chemical decomposition if the spray solution is not used within 48 hours, only as much as is needed should be diluted for use. Galvanized metal and aluminum exposure via spray containers or pipes may alter the spray and present a risk to plant safety.
The preferred rate of KT-19827 and KT-198 on all insects infesting all crops is 20 fluid ounces of the liquid concentrate per 100 U.S. gallons potable water. Plant safety is the primary consideration. This rate is generally efficacious and safe to plants, except open blooms for which the limit is 15 fluid ounces to 100 gallons. Because senescing blooms are damaged first and buds are unaffected by high doses, in the event of a substantial infestation the applicator may choose to sacrifice aging blooms or use two applications at the lower rate 2 or 3 days in succession as the way to deliver a lethal dose without damage. Higher rates may be needed in some circumstances. However, care should be taken at rates about 35 fl oz per 100 gallons by trying a small amount of the host plant to check for plant safety.
Plant sites where the invention can be used are very broad because plant safety of KT-19827 has been previously established on greenhouse crops such as but not limited to pot crops, bedding plants, foliage, bulbs and cut flowers. Examples of each are poinsettia, geraniums, spathyphyllum, tulips and cut roses, respectively. Safety has also been established previously on plants located in interiorscapes and woody ornamental such as but not limited to azaleas, lilac, entomosporium and rosasceae. Also safe are a wide range of deciduous and coniferous trees, which may be treated in the landscape, the forest and the nursery. Examples are Japanese Maples and Austrian Pines, respectively. It is also known that KT-19827 can be applied to food crops such as fruit trees and vines, tropical fruit crops, specialty row crops and field crops. Examples are pear trees, grapevines, mangos, tomatoes and potatoes, respectively.
Applications should follow good practice. For example, sprays in the heat of the day or when plants will remain wet overnight are inadvisable. Because KT-19827 is systemic, rain, spray irrigation and misting do not wash it off once dry. Sprays applied with standard commercial greenhouse equipment can also be used for controlling spider mites, other insects and also against nematodes, which are commonly shielded and embedded with the tissue of their host and difficult to control at dosages low enough to avoid phytotoxicity. KT-19827 can enter plant tissue where nematodes are embedded. For foliar nematodes, a foliar spray is applied at the rate of 32 fluid ounces per 100 U.S. gallons water and for spider mites, KT-19827 is applied at a rate of 26 fluid ounces per 100 U.S. gallons water. Nematodes located within the root structure and soil-borne but feeding on the plant""s root structure may also be treated but with a soil drench at the higher rate of 35 fluid ounces per 100 gallons water. The volume of solution applied should equal the amount of water needed for a thorough watering. The whole rooted area should be drenched, with special attention to the area immediately surrounding the main stem(s).
White flies and spider mites are serious and sometimes uncontrollable pests of food and ornamental crops (both field grown and grown in greenhouses) throughout the world. They are a persistent problem and develop resistance to insecticides and miticides which can be mitigated by (a) the introduction of different cidal materials, (b) by timely applications made preventively before populations get out of hand just prior to harvesting crops and shipping flower crops to avoid transport to new venues and product quality degradation.
The discovery that KT-19827 and KT-198 are unexpectedly effective against these pests and others, as well as against microbes as previously disclosed, provides a method of dual control to the grower. This reduces labor and the amount of chemicals applied to the crop. It makes possible a preventive application concurrently and in the course of applications for microbial disease control. In the case of flower crops, such as poinsettia, this concurrent treatment is particularly valuable because the maladies can and do strike in the final days of the crop when it is in full bloom and easily damaged by chemicals or marred by visible residue.
The ability of KT-19827 or KT-198 to carry other substances while being dispersed in many directions within the plant is unexpected. Tests have shown significant movement laterally, downward, and upward when plant parts not treated with a foliar spray or soil drenched are analyzed for copper levels. The extent of this movement varies among plant species. This movement makes possible the internal dispersal of pesticides and micronutrients which are not phytotoxic and which were previously limited to topical applications or limited to dispersal via the plant""s vascular system. This distribution can result in economical, lower dosages of such products. Examples of pesticides which may be transported include Avermectin miticide, pyrethrin insecticides, neem oil-based insecticides. Exemplary micronutrients include iron, manganese, zinc and boron in amounts calculated to not exceed recommended limits in the target plant biomass when added to existing levels.
KT-19827 and KT-198 themselves enhance the plant""s productivity while providing pesticidal benefit. For example, production of tomatoes, pears, grapes and other fruits and vegetables can be increased by 20-30% with several foliar spray application of KT-19827. In another illustration, when KT-19827 is sprayed onto frost damaged areas, it helps the plant recover as it delivers nutrients to the viable tissue abutting the damage. It also mitigates post-frost damage by killing opportunistic bacteria and fungi, and desiccated disease damaged tissue to eliminate further pathogen foodstuff.
Another related benefit to crop productivity leads to a longer period free of recurring disease due to the ability of KT-19827 to activate systemic resistance by the treated plant. This has been unexpectedly observed in geraniums, which resist the reappearance of Xanthomonas disease symptoms and pear trees, where the phenomenon is in the context of Erwinia, both of which examples are set forth below.
KT-19827 can be used to obtain increased crop yield and disease control without damage to tender tissue. This was demonstrated on pear trees plagued with Erwinia (Fireblight). A series of foliar sprays was applied before, during and after bloom and later in the season as needed. Erwinia was controlled without damage to tender blooms, and the pear crop was significantly larger and unblemished. This unexpected, unusual multiple benefit indicates a phytotherapeutic defense wherein the copper molecule, it is believed, is rendered metabolizable by the plant, thereby enhancing its own defense characteristics. The molecule of copper is rendered systemic so that its action is accomplished, most importantly, inside the treated plants. Thus a continuity of protection and a reinvigorating effect on the plant are assured, which is evidenced by the quantity and unblemished quality of the fruit.
KT-19827 can be used to disinfect inanimate surfaces such as ebb and flow benches in a greenhouse because the low dosage of 4 ounces per 100 gallons of water makes it safe for plants, such as potted calla lilies growing on Erwinia-infected benches, despite the continuing exposure to the recycling fertigation fluid. This characteristic of KT-19827 is unexpected compared to currently available copper bactericides, which are effective as surface and water disinfectants but only at rates phytotoxic to plants. The unique characteristic also makes possible control of algae in or on the growing media of plants without causing plant injury. This same parameter makes possible the control of algae and, mosses growing in and around plants, such as turf. It has been discovered that effectiveness at such low rates correlates with an unexpectedly high rate of free copper ions in KT-19827 per unit of copper compared to other copper disinfectants.
The invention is also directed to the method of controlling arthropod, bacterial, fungal (including yeasts such as Cryptcoccus neoformans), mycoplasma (including spiroplasma and Histoplasma), rickettsia, and viral pests of animals and humans. These benefits are achieved by topical treatment of exposed surfaces or areas contaminated by yeasts such as Cryptococcus neoformans or Histoplasma in bird droppings, application to the human or animal epidermis for control of lice or to surgically exposed surfaces with KT-19827 or KT-198 for control of microbes such as Staphylococcus, Enterococci, xe2x80x9ctraditional gram negativesxe2x80x9d including Pseudomonas, aeruginosa, Enterobacter species, and Candida species.